


the idiots plus kairi go to didneylan

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, JUST, M/M, Modern AU, sora is very excited, they go to disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to Disneyland. Just a series of little things that I wrote for fun.





	the idiots plus kairi go to didneylan

**Author's Note:**

> most of these are small little drabbles but like all of em fit together?  
> yah

So, they were at Disneyland. Riku wasn't quite sure how they were even affording this trip, but he was vaugely aware of Sora winning some sort of giveaway. And, apparently, that prize was a trip for three to go to Disneyland.

So Sora did what you'd expect him to do. He brought his boyfriend and his best friend.

Riku sighed as they went through the line and into the Disneyland side of the park. They decided they would go to California Adventure the next day. 

Sora looked utterly  _amazed._  He had always been a kid at heart and a huge Disney fan. The fact that he was able to go was probably a dream come true for him.

As for Riku, he was just happy that Sora was happy. And that was okay.

After a few moments of thinking and a picture in front of the flowers, they were off to Space Mountain. Sora had argued to go to Splash Mountain, but Riku said it was too early to get wet and they could get fastpasses for that later.

It was in the line that he realized that it may just be a long day.

...

Riku and Kairi laughed as they left Space Mountain, as Sora was a bit frazzled.

"Didn't expect that?" Riku hummed as Sora leaned on him.

"Mmmh. Yeah."

"You shoulda, it's a rollercoaster."

"Hey!" Sora straightened up immediately, seeing something. "Come on!" He grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him along. Kairi was close behind. They walked up behind a small line as Sora bounced on his heels.

"What is this?" Riku looked down at his boyfriend.

"I want one." He replied.

"Churros." Kairi supplied, "Five bucks each."

Riku groaned. "Fine, I'll buy some. Only once though. Otherwise Kairi's gonna pay."

"Nice!" Sora high-fived with Kairi, who looked sort of smug. Huh.

...

Sora's screech and Kairi's laugh were the only things Riku registered in the moment that the snake came into view on the Indiana Jones ride. It wasn't just that, as the whole ride had seemed to freak him out. Kairi had convinced him that it wouldn't be that bad, and Riku had gone along with it because it wasn't a princess ride. To be honest, he had been enjoying it, and laughing a bit at his boyfriend as well.

The brunet had tried to laugh it off afterwards, after saying sorry to the other people in the car with them. As they walked down past the Jungle Cruise, which they had been on not too long earlier- Sora had laughed at every pun.  _Every one._ \- they talked for a bit about what ride they would manage to get to next. 

Riku suggested to go for Haunted Mansion next, because the line would probably take longer there than Pirates, as the line was short for the Mansion now, but it may not be later. Kairi agreed, leaving Sora to grumble about how he wanted to go to Pirates.

As they stepped into the elevator, Sora seemed like he was a little nervous. Kairi opted to go in her own Buggy, as it was only up to 2 people each.

Riku was a little envious of her, but still absolutely fine with it.

...

"Small world? Really?" Riku hummed as they stood in line.

"Yes, really," Kairi answered, "We should go on it  _at least_ once, as it is one of the rides you need to go on here. And anyways, our Matterhorn fastpasses won't work for another hour or two. Just be calm."

"The song is repetitive." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Now it's  _my_ turn to say 'Really?'" She shot back, "It's  _supposed_ to be like that so you can't hop in at any time and get the whole song. Honestly, you are so much like Sora sometimes."

"Where did you learn that fact-"

Sora turned around at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Kairi giggled, "Just saying how you two are so similar at points."

"Oh, okay." He nodded, "Did you know that this song is always playing in at least two places at once?"

"Nice, Sora." Kairi smiled and turned back to Riku. "Hm?"

"Nevermind, I know where you got it now."

...

"I want these." Kairi placed three pairs of Mickey Mouse ears on the counter, one a Minnie pair, another a pair that seemed way too sparkly, and then just a normal pair. She paid for them, put the Minnie pair on and handed Sora the sparkly ones and Riku the plain ones.

"Nice!" Sora put his on and put Riku's on. "We look great!"

"Yeah." Riku fixed his. "We need to decide if we're going to Fantasmic or not."

"Well, I'd say we should go, as we could see the Fireworks from outside tomorrow night." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Sora grabbed Riku's arm. We probably should."

...

Sora was leaning heavily on Riku's shoulder as they walked out of the park. He was almost asleep. Riku was pretty sure that he'd have to carry his boyfriend soon. Kairi was getting rather close to leaning on him as well, but she was fighting to stay awake.

"You tired?" Riku asked, the boy on his shoulder shifting as he tripped over his foot.

"Mmmh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Riku hummed then looked to Kairi. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'll collapse when we get back to the room."

They walked the rest of the way. Sora did have to be carried and Riku unceremoniously dropped him on the hotel bed. The boy was rather confused but fell asleep almost immediately after.

They still had tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i know way too many disneyland facts, hmu yall
> 
> tbh this is the first time i've really ever written anything for kh so i hope to get writing for it lol


End file.
